


定情 pwp

by dottie4869



Series: Holmescest合集 [13]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Holmescest合集 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584760
Kudos: 3





	定情 pwp

没人知道那天夜里发生了什么，除了他们俩。酒只抿了一口，杯子映着暧昧的灯光，Mycroft坐在椅子上，眼睛懒懒闭着。事实上他什么都知道，他在Sherlock坐上来时没有调整分毫。他们的西裤皱得厉害，但谁也不关心这个。Sherlock温暖的手指沾有酒味，他故意的，蹭着Mycroft的脸颊伸到哥哥脖子后面，玻璃杯和头发摩擦，本该有静电的，可Mycroft出了点汗。哈，Mycroft居然出了汗，Sherlock看着闭起双眼的英国政府，把嘴唇毫无保留地奉了上去。Mycroft相当克制，浅尝辄止。Sherlock可以俯视他高高的鼻梁，这是难得一见的角度。Mycroft睁开了眼，瞳孔放大，人终究是动物，无法抵抗原始本能。他们的呼吸都有点急促，Mycroft替Sherlock解开两颗衬衫的扣子，胸口的雀斑若隐若现。他又用带着暗示意味的眼神锁住Sherlock，缓慢地解开他自己的衬衫扣子。太慢了，Sherlock忍不了，带着Mycroft那双怠惰的手碰触自己的裤子，拉链拉开的声音听起来如此敏感，Mycroft有点冰的手指包裹住他，Sherlock蹭了蹭，哥哥没动，他呜咽一声控诉。Mycroft笑了，也引着弟弟空闲的手去到该去的地方，又带来敏感的声音。太急也不行，凡是Mycroft的锁都难以打开，他成功了——这时反倒更该耐心，Mycroft教的。年长的福尔摩斯还教了他许多东西，教会他怎么观察、怎么学习，唯独没教会他怎么才能不去在意。这不是Sherlock的错，Mycroft自己也不会。弟弟看着Mycroft撕掉塑料包装，使用里面的橡胶制品，这与以往所有传授类似，又如此新奇。“我该说谢谢你？”“谢我什么？”

“保护，体贴，或者别的什么。”Mycroft笑着摇头，“别用逢迎掩饰紧张，你现在还可以后悔。”“我早该一直堵住你的嘴。”Sherlock气得想把杯中的酒顺着哥哥的脊背倒下去。“抱歉，”Mycroft轻轻含住Sherlock的上唇，后者贪婪地吮住他的下唇，默契无间。“我也正在学习。”“学了这么多年还不会？”“因为那是你。”Mycroft用轻微的气声回答，同时用湿滑的手指打开了Sherlock的入口，那一瞬间尖锐的疼痛就要掩盖住这句话，而Sherlock把它捉住留在心里，摊开所有的柔软让Mycroft触碰。Mycroft把Sherlock绕在他颈后的酒杯放在不远处，让对方能两只手抓住他。Sherlock的指印怕是已经在哥哥衬衫下的皮肤留下淤痕，汗水连同润滑剂一起随着Mycroft轻柔的手指带入甬道。Mycroft能感觉Sherlock的身体在本能地逃避，而后者努力去适应，甚至去迎合他的开拓。这在一开始并不享受，“没有意义”，Mycroft以前是那样认为的。Sherlock的喘息吐在他耳边，Mycroft顺着弟弟解开的衬衫看下去，被衣料摩擦了许久的乳头正微微泛红——他的Sherlock正为此兴奋难耐，怎么会没有意义？

他按对了地方，Sherlock的身体瘫软下去，Mycroft扶住他的腰。没有经历过的侦探又主动朝那个角度向哥哥的手指撞去，他气息不稳地说：“有意思。”“看出来了，显而易见。”“你的更甚。”Sherlock伸向Mycroft早已兴奋多时的器官，他稍稍站起来从Mycroft大腿的位置往前移，一点点吞下它，这下轮到Mycroft屏息了。这个姿势可以很深地进入，Mycroft碾过Sherlock的身体，直到极限。这时候的静止像定格画面，是值得纪念的回忆。然而他们没有纪念日，从不庆祝，幸好他们都擅于保管回忆。Mycroft修长的手指从对方的衬衫下摆游到胸口，抚摸逐渐变为挑逗，Sherlock也随着他揉捏乳头的节奏起伏，肉体摩擦出亲密的火花，欲望是离不开的水正挤压出难耐的声响。Sherlock扯开胸口的纽扣，坐得更高让浸满欲望的乳头更直接地袒露在Mycroft的目光下。Mycroft用食指和中指夹住乳晕，接着像吸烟那样吸住Sherlock的乳头嘬了一口。他们在一起吸了无数次烟，光明正大地、偷偷地，无论何时都会有两个人共同分享的隐秘快乐。Sherlock的性器抵在哥哥下腹，前液随着起伏的动作打湿了Mycroft的衬衫，他坐得很高，Mycroft都快要离开他的穴口，又重重地坐回来，赋予身体令人窒息的快感。“你就不能为了燃烧脂肪动一动？”“我还以为你已经专心到忘了吵架。”针锋相对是他们的相处习惯。“一直到死，别再幻想摆脱。”Sherlock又一次坐下，Mycroft朝上挺胯，施加的力让结合更深，也让Mycroft的忍耐更加困难。未曾做过的甬道那么紧，紧得要箍住他的心。Mycroft亲吻弟弟锁骨优美的凹陷，轻咬他脖子上的雀斑，紧紧把他锁在自己怀中，钥匙放在思维宫殿里属于Sherlock的房间。

初尝滋味的身体容易疲累，Sherlock知道了哥哥的觉察。Mycroft把他揽得更紧，跳动的性器把温热的液体射在安全套里。Mycroft等他们都稍微平静一些才退出，穴口还在收缩着，留下肉体离开的一声微响。“作为第一次来说，干得不错。”Mycroft抱着身上的Sherlock让他坐回椅子，起身拿起不远处的酒杯含了一口，拉近对方的嘴唇与他分享。Sherlock带着哥哥的手感受自己还未释放的部位，提醒他还没完。Mycroft又倒了半杯，Sherlock专心地看着哥哥，他含着酒从Sherlock的脖子吻下去，一路留痕，到了张嘴把还精神着的性器含住时，酒液已经由凉转温了。跪在地上的Mycroft无法控制嘴角流下的液体，被施加强烈刺激的器官挤压着他口中剩余的空间。Sherlock舒服地往哥哥嘴里耸动，留在外面的部分都是湿的，Mycroft呼吸吹拂带来的凉意是无声的引诱，温暖的口腔正一步步容纳着更多的尺寸。由弟弟掌控的节奏太快，年长的福尔摩斯扣住他的大腿示意他慢慢来。从这个角度想看清Mycroft的表情有点费力，Sherlock抬起身下人的下巴，由此的牵扯又撩动了一波欲望。Mycroft是情愿的，他的目光坦诚，Sherlock回以爱意。Mycroft吞下口中多余的液体，又戏谑地用舌头抵住性器前端的小孔，用力吸得Sherlock坐像不稳。“Ah……”Sherlock闭上眼溢出兴奋的泪水。Mycroft灵活的舌头还在不断逗弄他的性器，温柔的牙齿更添滋味。Sherlock情不自禁地把哥哥往里按，Mycroft放松喉管让异物尽情直入。哥哥的吞咽摩擦性器的感觉如坠云端，Sherlock只能呻吟出不成意义的词句，脚尖兴奋地蹂躏Mycroft背上的衬衫。只要Mycroft想，他就可以完全地操纵Sherlock，从身体到心灵，从理性的侦探到浸淫性事的伴侣；而只要Sherlock表露出一丝拒绝，Mycroft就会克制地疏离。或许Sherlock认为这是自己的胜利之夜，但Mycroft才是裁判。

两厢情愿的事没有输赢。

Mycroft尽可能把Sherlock的快乐延伸到极限，他眼角泛红，流下生理性的泪水，这有点过火。Sherlock退出来，Mycroft仰起头，旁边跳动的性器拍打他的脸颊，他懂弟弟的暗示——别再做深喉了。英国政府笑了，脸贴着性器又侧过去亲，伸出舌尖舔一下又迅速缩回，Sherlock再也忍不住把他拉上来狠狠吻他。他对Mycroft这个对自己了如指掌的魔王无可奈何，Mycroft对他束手无策是侦探的报复，这是公平却不冷酷的游戏，表面堆积如山的愤恨下是温暖流动的爱意。吻的激烈程度全然反映在Sherlock跳动的器官上，Mycroft的大手包裹住它，给予高效率的抚慰，舌头卷起Sherlock的，模拟抚慰的节奏。吻结束后哥哥跪下去，用力一吸，任谁也无法再控制这般刺激下的反应，Mycroft闭上眼。Sherlock睁着眼，他开始喜欢这种大脑一片空白的本能感觉。回过神来时才发现Mycroft的脸上全是他释放的液体，溅满了哥哥英挺的鼻梁、细黑的眉毛。年幼的那位偏过头用杯中剩下的酒沾湿纸巾。“恶心。”弟弟皱眉给对方擦脸。“我还什么都没说。”哥哥配合地闭眼。“要去浴室吗？”不管是洗澡还是别的什么，Sherlock拉起Mycroft，他们十指相扣。“求之不得。”

END


End file.
